


Pet Session

by ihaveraccoo_n



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alabasta still isn't fully taken over, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Luffy is Mr 2 with Bon, Luffy's 18 but timeline is unchanged, M/M, petting, yes two Mr 2s.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveraccoo_n/pseuds/ihaveraccoo_n
Summary: Luffy hasn't gotten his promised pets as of lately, and wants attention. He "midly" annoys Crocodile until he gets the pets he so deserves. Just soft fluff.
Relationships: Crocodile & Monkey D. Luffy, Crocodile/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Pet Session

"Hey hey, Crocky?" Luffy pesters, finally letting the baby bananagators free. Crocodile sighs, flipping through the reports sprawled across his desk. 

"What? And stop calling me that already." He replies, twirling the pen in his hand. Luffy makes his way over to Crocodile, slithering under his arms and onto his lap. Crocodile lets out another sigh. 

"I'm working." 

"You're _always_ working!" Luffy whines, cheeks puffed childishly. He only puffs them out more when Crocodile continues to ignore him, scribbling down on his paperwork. Luffy nudges against Crocodile's chest and after he practically headbutts him, and knows he's won when Crocodile lets out yet another sigh. Third time's the charm, after all.

"Fine, but don't bother me for the rest of the day." He grumbles, Luffy eagerly nodding in reply. Luffy makes himself comfortable on Crocodile's lap, nuzzled up against that fluffy coat that he loves so much. He hums in delight when a large hand runs through his hair, giving him a scratch behind the ear. Crocodile, as always, says nothing as he continues to pet him. But Luffy doesn't mind, when it's so quiet and he's as close as he is, he can hear Crocodile's heartbeat. He leans into the warmth of Crocodile's hand, sleepily snickering when being reminded of their other hand being a hook. Captain Hook was a really good name in Luffy's opinion, too bad Crocodile didn't think so too. 

"What?" Crocodile asks in that rare soft voice of his, Luffy loves it, he loves all of Crocodile's voices, but he almost never uses that particular one. He'd be lucky to hear it for more than just one word. But, he's only ever used it when he does this, which is only used when it was just them alone together. So Luffy likes to think it was his special voice just for him. 

"Nuthin'" He giggles, shoving his face more into the fluff. It tickles his nose a bit, but it only makes him giggle a bit more. Crocodile's only reply is a short huff, and Luffy finds himself being lulled to sleep by Crocodile's warm hand and fluffy coat. 

Luffy feels Crocodile's fingers absentmindedly playing with some small strands of hair on his neck, and falls asleep half a second later.

  


* * *

  


"...finally?" Luffy rubs his eyes and stretches himself awake against the chest he was still resting against. It takes him awhile to process the question, though only part of it was heard. 

"Mm?" He questions finally. There's a sigh. Oh, must be Crocodile then. 

"I asked if you were awake finally. It seems you weren't. Regardless, wake up. I have a mission for you." Crocodile's deep voice says, his voice reverating against Luffy's chest. It almost makes Luffy doze back to sleep, but instead he only lets out a jaw popping yawn.

"Mm...yeah?" He responds, which earns him an annoyed grunt.

"Get off and properly accept the order." Crocodile snaps at him. Luffy makes a small sound of protest but reluctantly tears himself away from Crocodile's broad chest and fluffy coat, sleepily staggering around the desk to properly look at Crocodile. He's handed a stack of wanted posters. Their faces were generic and Luffy didn't even bother looking at their names.

"You and Mr 2. Bon Kurei are to take down this Pirate Crew. The Unluckies will inform them of the location of the crew, since you'll most likely forget. Understand?" Luffy half listens to him, idly flipping through the stack and remembering their faces to the best of abilities. He looks up at Crocodile and grins,

  


"Understood!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I like rare and crackpairs. I hope to upload more rare/crackpair content on this account in the future. This is an AU where Luffy is part of Baroque Works and one of the two Mr Two's. He quite literally pestered Crocodile until he let him be partners w Bon Kurei and let Bon keep their fem codename (Bon Kurei). But then Luffy wanted a second name like Bon cause he thought it was cool...he ended up with the codename Mr 2, Children's Day. Two Mr 2s! Luffy is 18 here, by the way, but the timeline isn't in the future. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this far, I hope you've enjoyed this snippet and I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
